


Thanks for the Compliment

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abraham Lincoln - Freeform, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s08e11 LARP and the Real Girl, Humor, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Sam and Dean LARP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 11 LARP and the Real Girl

"You looked fucking ridiculous in that wig."

"Fuck you. At least I didn't have my hair in a ponytail."

"Your speech made me embarrassed to be your boyfriend."

"First of all, boyfriend? Second of all, at least I had a speech to give."

"My speech would have been great."

"Alright than hotshot. Let's hear it."

"I don't have one prepared!"

"Lier lier, pants on fire..."

"Fine, fine! Shut up for a minute and let me think."

"Your minute starts now."

"Are you actually timing me?"

"Fifty seconds."

"That's not fair!"

"Tick tock, tick tock."

"Prick."

"Thirty seconds."

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's go."

"Four score and seven years ago-"

"I knew it!"

"Ow! That's a hard pillow!"

"You deserved it for sucking. You suck."

"I think it's the other way around."

"Not anymore. I am never going to put out for you again."

"You're like a horny little dog. You wouldn't last long."

"...no I'm not."

"What ever you say, Lassie."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


End file.
